


Dragon Age: Another Destiny

by Tidde



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Brecilian Forest, Destiny, Ferelden, Gwaren, Korcari Wilds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 02:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7149470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tidde/pseuds/Tidde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story begins during the fifth blight, where chaos runs lose throughout Ferelden, and lives can be turned upside down faster than Flemeth can turn into a dragon.<br/>We will follow Katelynn Cross and her outcast companions, as they try to make their way in the world without running low on cheese.</p><p>Another Destiny, because one is not enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Age: Another Destiny

## Prologue

As Flemeth watched Morrigan disappear with the two wardens, she smiled slightly “Stubborn girl” she mumbled.  
She went inside, moved the stew from the fire and put a lid on it. She picked up an old sword before walking towards the door.  
Flemeth went back outside and started walking deeper into the Wilds. Deeper and deeper she went, as her thoughts wandered.  
Destiny, she wasn't sure she was old enough to understand it, or maybe she wasn't young enough? Yet she knew about it all too well, and she knew that she did not like the destiny bound to the one in front of her.  
She stopped by a giant flower bud, and released the magical seal around it. Slowly the bud opened, and from within came a woman. The flower bud had kept her in a zero state, so that Flemeth could deal with her when she was done with the other two.  
The woman fell lifeless to the ground, covered in slime.  
Flemeth tilted her head slightly, as she looked at the woman’s destiny again. A white smoky string was leading from the woman back towards the other two wardens.  
“No, no” Flemeth mumbled “not this again”.  
So simply keeping this one back didn't change destiny?  
The easy thing to do would be killing the woman, however..  
Flemeth let her fingers run across the woman's Grey Warden armor.  
She put her hands together, healing and cleansing the woman.  
“Danny?” the woman whispered, as her eyes slowly opened. The woman's eyes then became wide “Danny!” she yelled, as she looked around in a panic “DANNY!” she screamed painfully.  
“Oh we can't have that” Flemeth mumbled and put the woman to sleep.  
“Ahh much better” Flemeth sighed, and then she noticed the smoky destiny string had become even stronger.  
Flemeth sat down next to the woman studying the string closely before she chuckled “Yes let's try that!”.  
She cut the string with her fingertip.  
Yes the woman was now without a destiny “How interesting!” Flemeth's eyes shimmered.  
Yet the fact that the string had become stronger a moment ago worried her, so she dived into the mind of the woman. She observed, and then she decided.  
By the time Flemeth was done with the woman, a day had passed.  
When Flemeth opened her eyes a big bear was standing only a few feet away. She smiled at the it “Buh” she said, and the bear ran back in between the threes.  
She stripped the woman for anything that proved who or what she was, and instead she placed the old sword in the woman's hands.  
One shouldn't be left defenceless after all.  
She then stepped back and took on her dragon form, or maybe it was her true form? At times she could hardly remember, and maybe it was both.  
She picked up the woman with her claws, and with her mighty wings knocking down a few trees they took of into the blue sky.  
From above she looked down. The Korcari Wilds almost looked friendly from up here, and one could easily forget the dangers that it holds.  
Gliding with the wind Flemeth wondered what to do with the woman. She wanted her out of the Wilds, but also away from the others wardens. Flemeth flew east, towards the Brecilian forest.  
Suddenly she felt something, something new and she looked down at the woman.  
A smoky string started to take form, but this time it didn't lead north towards the other wardens.  
Between the Korcari Wilds and the Brecilian Passage they landed. Gently Flemeth placed the woman on the ground as the string started to travel towards the town of Gwaren.  
Returned to her human form, Flemeth looked down upon the woman as the she spoke the words “Sometime one can only truly become one's greatest self, by losing everything”.  
She undid the sleeping spell on the woman, and then she retuned to the sky towards her own destiny.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for stopping by! I normally work with my own original stories, but somehow I ended up doing this! I love the world (no shit!), but I have not yet read all the books or played the DLC in DA I.. So if I make mistakes forgive me ^^
> 
> So welcome to the story! Since I 'm new to this fanfic world, please take care of me :P
> 
> So far, i'm having a lot of fun with this! ^^


End file.
